


3:15

by Reina_malone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Summary: When Ian and Mickey are separated by distance and time zones, they struggle to make it work.But love conquers all
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	3:15

It had been a year. 365 days of phone calls, texts, emails, FaceTimes and Skype calls. A year with no physical contact. A year of no kisses or hugs, a year of no sex.

At first, Ian and Mickey didn’t think they could make it seeing as their whole relationship was based on sex. The whole nine yard of sex. But here they were. They’ve made it this long.

Ian had worked at his office job for a little over three years. He started off as an intern, bringing coffee and lunch, but eventually worked his way up to the title of Advertising Executive. The office which he worked was none other than Sokaiya International. Advertising to over 30 countries and in close to 300 languages.

He liked his job, loved it actually and when they announced the owners were moving from Maryland to California, he was ecstatic. He didn’t have to find a new job and start all over.

However, there was one major problem.

Mickey.

Mickey was in his third year at Bowie State University in Maryland. He’s a teachers assistant waiting to graduate to become a middle school maths and science teacher.

He’d argued with Ian about transferring to a school in California, and when they looked, they had no such luck. Either Mickey stayed at BSU and kept all his credits and TA work and graduated on time or transfer, lose all his credits, go through four more classes to be a TA and graduate two years later than planned. Also if he transferred, he’d have to give up his financial aid as well as his dorm room.

Obviously, the only thing to do was to stay in Maryland and when he graduated, move out to California to be with Ian.

However, things were pretty rough. While Mickey did hang out with his friends and he had a great time with them, he really missed Ian. He’d brought it up before about going to visit Ian, but Ian had made it known that Mickey needed to save his money for when he graduated. In hindsight, wasn’t a bad idea, but it made Mickey feel like Ian didn’t want him. It made him feel like Ian didn’t love him anymore or that he was just ready to end things.

Which is how Mickey ended up in the predicament he’s in currently. He’s at his local bar, Richmonds, drinking, which he normally doesn’t do since he’s cut back due to Ian’s meds. However, he’s under a lot of stress and not drinking for five years kinda makes one a lightweight. So after three beers, two shots of whiskey and four shots of tequila, he’s hammered. He knows that he’s acting like a drama queen, but he’s never handled rejection well.

He’s already sent off three text to Ian.

9:15pm Me: Hey babe.

9:17pm Me: Ian I want to talk to you.

9:20pm Me: I really hope you’re sleeping and not just ignoring me.

When none of his texts were returned he called. And of course because the universe hates Mickey Milkovich, Ian’s phone was turned off.

So he left a message.

A very rude message for his very rude boyfriend.

“I swear to god Ian, if you don’t answer I will book the first plane out to Sacramento and I will stab you and whatever guy you have with you for the night. I know you’re sleeping with other people. It’s why you don’t want me to visit or anything. Well you can have him, dickhead. We’re through”

Not long after that, he managed to find his way home and crash.

When he woke up, he had at least 30 texts from Ian and as many phone calls. Needless to say he felt like shit for overreacting when he knew perfectly well there was a three hour time difference and that Ian would never cheat on him.

As he read the messages from Ian, he realized he irrationally. He needed to call Ian ASAP.

The phone rang twice before Ian answered.

“The hell, Mickey? Do you actually think I would cheat on you? Do you think I’d throw what we have away? I know it’s hard, but you gotta trust me that I hate this as much as you do.”

He left no room for Mickey to respond.

“I love you Mickey. Like I legit am in love with you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and that’s why the accusations hurt so bad. I know you didn’t mean it, well maybe you did, but I know you didn’t mean all of it. Of course I want you to visit me, baby, but you need to save as much money as you can for when you graduate. I know I’ve been a sucky ass boyfriend because I could come and visit, but the office has gotten super busy. We’ve been short staffed for a while and no one wants to join our team.

You have to believe me, baby. There’s no one else”

All Mickey could do was cry because he knew he screwed up. He knew that his insecurities and doubts caused not only him but his boyfriend pain.

“I love you too, Ian. I just miss you. Do I even need to graduate?”

Ian just laughed at his boyfriends shenanigans.

“Of course you need to graduate.”

After their conversation, things started going better for them. They set up a scheduled time so they could Skype and Ian always made sure to encourage Mickey to finish his degree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t a super hot day but it was warm as Mickey sat and waited for his name to be called. He knew Ian wasn’t able to make it to his graduation, but he understood. His sister, Natalia, was able to make it.

“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich”

He heard his name, walked across the stage, got his diploma and decided right then and there what he was going to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He called Ian to let him know about his diploma and about his graduation. When he called however, his ringtone was coming from Mickey’s dorm.

He checked under the bed, the bathroom, but couldn’t find anything. His heart was beating so fast that he felt like he was going to pass out.

Finally he got to the closet, made a joke to himself and opened it.

There he was.

Ian.

His Ian who stood before him with a bouquet of sunflowers and roses, a teddy bear and a gift bag.

Mickey just broke out crying because his boyfriend was there in the flesh.

“Hey baby!”

“Hi Ian. Oh my god is this real? Are you really here?”

“I’m here baby. I came to ask you two things. First, now that you’ve graduated, would you like to move to California with me?”

“Yes, god yes!”

“Good.”

“What’s your second question?” Mickey asked while taking the flowers and putting them in water. When he turned around, Ian was kneeling.

“Oh my god”

“Oh my god is right, Mickey. Mick, baby, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you let me love you and show you things that no one else has ever shown you? Will you make me the happiest man on earth, and marry me?”

“I can’t believe that this is happening. Of course you goof I’ll marry ya.”

Both boys were crying now but because they were happy. They couldn’t wait to start their new life together but for now, they were content on doing what they knew, make love.

If they both cried during, well nobody needs to know that.


End file.
